1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat device for vehicles; and more particularly, to a mechanism for automatically operating a fixing mechanism to retracted and projected states in accordance with the retracted or vertical position and the seating position or state of the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 13, a prior art seat device for vehicles (Japanese Pat. Utility Model Laid-Open Pub. No.5-46978) comprises a rotating and supporting mechanism P for rotatably supporting the front portion of a seat S to a floor F of a vehicle body and a fixing mechanism FM for detachably fixing the lower rear portion of the seat S to the floor F; The seat S is derricked or hung by a front portion of the seat S for lifting from a seated state or position to a retracted or verticalstate or position.
Since the fixing mechanism FM is fastened to the lower part of the rear portion of the seat S, the prior art seat device for vehicles has the disadvantages in that the securing portion FP projects from the fixing mechanism FM and is exposed when the seat S is in its vertical state. Thus, the carrying space of the platform cannot be effectively used with the seat in the retracted state due to such a structure which supports the seat S by a link L.
Further, although retacting the the fixing mechanism within the seat may be considered, it may be required to provide means for returning the fixing mechanism to the securing or latching state when returning the seat to the seating state; since the pitch between the rotating and supporting portion and engaging portion varies when storing the fixing mechanism.
Still further, it may be required to provide for unlatching the fixing state of the fixing mechanism in order to retract the fixing mechanism into the seat when placing the seat in its retracted or vertical state.